Right Kind of Wrong
by tainted black
Summary: A songfic featuring Draco and Hermione. Hermione muses over her new feelings... and it doesn't help when the object of her affection enters the room.


Title: Right Kind of Wrong

Type: Songfic.  

Rating: PG?  *shrugs*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  I wish I did, though. I don't own Leanne's Rimes' "The Right Kind of Wrong" either.  xD

-----------------------------

_Know all about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Hermione Granger sighed as walked into the library.  Her thoughts were running havoc in her brain and her heart was pumping blood at a rapid pace.  Her palms were beginning to moisten with sweat.

"It can't be true," she whispered.  "Of all the things..."

She was infatuated with a man.  But not just **any** man.  Oh, no, it was **he** who held her interest.

His slicked back blond hair.  

His piercing grey eyes.  

His sharp features.

His witty sarcasm.  

His smooth voice.  

His everything.

Draco Malfoy: Hogwarts Playboy Extraordinaire.

She sat down in a chair, wondering just **how** she became interested in him.  After all, she was a smart girl.  Moreover, she was a **good** girl.  And good girls don't get with bad boys.

Or do they? her mind questioned.  Her heart thumped along in agreement.

No!  She mentally yelled.

He broke more hearts than she had quills.

He was a Malfoy.

He was mean.

He was cruel.

He was the total opposite of her.

And that's what made it all the more enticing.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

She first noticed it a month ago.

He walked in Potions with an arm around Pansy Parkinson.  Professor Snape didn't say anything about their tardiness.  He never did.  The class had stopped looking up every time the two entered the classroom twenty minutes late.  She herself never bothered to look at all.

But she made the mistake of looking that day.

His grey eyes gazed at her brown ones for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality, was a fraction of a second.

And she froze.

Like a deer in headlights.

Like a criminal caught at the scene of a crime.

She, Hermione Granger, froze.  Her mind and body had shut down with his cursory glance.  

She was helpless.

She never did stop musing about that incident.

What made her freeze?

She'd seen him plenty of times before.

Why did she feel as though she was completely at his mercy?

She never felt that way before.

Why did it leave such a huge impact on her?

She had no idea.

_You walked in and my strength walked out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

She heard the familiar beat of his walk.  Funny, she never noticed it two months ago... And now, a month later, she could pick it out from everyone else's.

"Granger," he said.

Her insides churned.  

Her heart pounded harder.  

And she frowned.

He had never called her by her first name...

_Oh, I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

"Malfoy," she returned.

What was she doing?

She shouldn't be talking to him.  She wanted to get rid of her emotions, not harbor them!

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with_ you

"I...need help," he said.

"Help?" she repeated.  "Why would you need **my** help?"

"For..."

She stopped listening to him as she became distracted with his features.

How could he be so perfectly sculptured?  It wasn't fair to those boys with likeable personalities.

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

His hair wasn't as smoothed today.  There were a few strands that had kept away from the gel.  She thought it looked out of place.

And being the obsessive-compulsive person that she was, she wanted to fix it.

But he was like a museum portrait.  He was only meant to be looked at, but not touched.

But it was so out of place!

She **needed** to fix it.

Without another thought, her hand flew to the loose strands and she patted them back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?  Have you been listening to me at all?" he took a step back, looking at her with a slightly irritated expression.

"Of course I was," she lied.

"What did I just say?"

"I...  I don't know.  It was just, well, your hair."

"My **hair**?"  He crossed his arms, looking amused.

"It was out of place," she explained.

He stepped back towards her, smirking.  "Is that so?"

She eyed his lips while slowly licking hers nervously.  "Y-y-yes."

She shouldn't be thinking of his lips.

Or his body.

His hands.

Him.

But she couldn't help it.

She wanted to stop thinking about him, but she couldn't.

The past month had been hell for her mind and heart.

And she wanted to break out of that hell.

In any way she could.

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

He offered something to her, but she didn't know what.

He held out his arms, waiting for an answer.

She didn't know the question.

All she wanted was to feel those arms around her.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

What was the question, her mind screamed.  What did he want?

"Okay," she whispered as she stepped into his cold embrace.

_'Cause no one's ever made me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

She knew it wasn't love.

It was pure, unadulterated lust.

But it felt **right**.__

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

There were students listening to the two prefects' exchange.

"Is it true?" one asked.  "They're together?"

"She's too good for him," commented one.

"He's going to use her," said another.

"What was she thinking?" they all wondered.

They left the area to the couple.

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

He placed two fingers under her chin, gingerly lifting her face to his.

"Remember the deal."

She nodded.

He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own, tilting his head slightly.

It was no surprise that he took the top. 

Merlin, can he kiss!

She was out of hell and flying headfirst to heaven as she kissed back, her hands moving to his neck.

As his lips traveled down to her neck, he suddenly flicked at a spot with his tongue.

She moaned.

"Draco..."

That was the first time she had ever said his name.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

It was wrong.

But how could something so wrong feel so **good**?

She began to play with the loose strands of his hair.

How she wished it wasn't gelled...

She shivered as his hands slide up and down her back.

"Ah..."

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

She was at his mercy.

But she didn't care.

It was too good to give up.

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

He sat down on a chair with her on his lap.

Tilting his head, he allowed her access to his smooth neck.

She kissed his collarbone before moving up to his neck.

He closed his eyes in appreciation.

She covered his skin with soft kisses.

He held her closer to him.

She lightly bit his neck.

He moaned softly.

"Hermione."

She paused.

_Can't do without what you to do me_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

He said her name.

And she said his.

First time for everything.

He looked at her lazily.

"Don't forget to help me after."

They continued to kiss at the back of the library.

------------------------------------

4.o4.o3 - My first songfic.  *grins*  It's not too bad, I hope.  And yes, I know there are probably a lot of Hermione/Draco songfics with this song, but I can't help it.  I -like- this song!  ^^;  I don't know [or really care] if they're in or out of character because this was a spur of the moment thing (caused by reading Pet Shop of Horrors of all things, hah).  I kind of hope the way they are acting is possible, though.  

And as for the style I wrote it in, what do you guys think of it?  I usually write my personal poetry this way. . .  And depending on the review(s) I get, I may make this into a series of songfics that don't have anything to do with each other.  Please tell me what you think!

By the way..   *smirks*  I'm such a shameless plug.  ^^;  Please check out my other fanfics!  Hr/D, of course!  *grins sheepishly*


End file.
